No me chilles que no te veo
by Naroh-Llain
Summary: ¿Draco y Harry en el castillo? Una pelea y... ¿Harry tiene 5 años? ¿Navidad? ¡Quiero mis regalos!
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic - Denle una oportunidad!

_**No me chilles que no te veo.**_

Era invierno, las vacaciones de Navidad recién habían comenzado y poco a poco los patios del colegio se fueron llenando de personas de rojo, verde, azul y amarillo. Mientras que alguien las miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto, en la torre de Gryffindor, buscando a una en concreto. Una vestida de verde y plata, acompañada de una engominada cabellera rubia.

Cansado, se colocó bien las gafas y se vistió para bajar a despedir a sus amigos que se irían a pasar un tiempo con su familia y amigos festejando las fiestas que se aproximaban. Bajo las escaleras, y llego a la sala común, que hoy estaba más vacía que nunca. Salía por el retrato de la dama gorda, y bajo las escaleras hasta la entrada del castillo. Salió afuera y sintió un escalofrío. En ese momento se percató de que no tenía su túnica de invierno puesta. Intentando no pensar en el frío, se dirigió a la masa de alumnos y busco con la mirada una cabellera pelirroja en particular.

- Harry - al oír que le llamaban, este se volteó y se encontró a Hermione. Esta llevaba una pequeña bolsa de piel, donde seguro tenía las cosas que necesitaba llevarse. -¿de verdad que no vas a venirte? Es Navidad y sabes que a los Weasley les encanta que la pases con ellos.

- Lo sé Hermione. - Dijo con una voy un poco ronca - Pero de verdad, me quedaré aquí. Aprovechare para terminar mis deberes de Herbología e intentar prepararme para los TIMOS. Sabes que pociones no es mi fuerte y es de las primeras asignaturas. - Hermione sonrió-.

- Esta bien Harry. - Y al decir esto se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó largo y tendido.- Aunque ten cuidado, es la primera vez que te quedas solo en el castillo. -Harry correspondió al abrazo y sonrió.-

- Lo tendré Hermione. -Y se separaron.- A todo esto, ¿Has visto a Ron?, lo he estado buscando.

- Lo siento Harry, no le he visto desde esta mañana. Ni siquiera bajó a desayunar.

- Esta bien, iré a buscarle. - Hermione asintió.- ¡Feliz Navidad Hermione!

- Feliz Navidad Harry, te escribiré todas las semanas, lo prometo. - Harry sonrió y como vino, se fue.-

Caminó hasta la muchedumbre, y se introdujo en aquel charco de alumnos. Miraba por encima de las cabezas para buscar a su pelirrojo amigo. A veces, parando se a felicitar a algún amigo que se va de vacaciones.

Y se chocó. Con algo, o... Alguien. Cayendo al suelo.

- Esto me pasa por no mirar hacia delante - se agarró la sien con la mano e intentó levantarse, tambaleando se un poco. Miro hacia delante y pese a su mala vista reconoció ese pelo. Rubio, más rubio que ningún otro. - Malfoy. -masculló.-

-Joder Cara rajada. - Escupió Draco. - Deja de ponerte en medio de mi camino. - Harry solo se agachó en busca de sus gafas, que se habían caído en algún momento del golpe. - ¿Es que te picó la lengua una lechuza, Potter?

En que maldito momento del día, Draco dio ese paso. Y se oyó ese "crash".

- Mierda. - masculló Harry. Mientras cogía sus gafas, de debajo del zapato de Draco. - Mierda, mierda, mierda. Joder Malfoy tu también podías mirar por donde coño vas ¿Sabes? -Draco bufó molesto.

- Mira Potter, si en primer lugar TÚ, no te hubieras chocado conmigo por ir mirando no sé donde, ni yo hubiera pisado tus malditas gafas, ni mi túnica estaría mojada. - espetó. -¡Seguro que ahora me resfriaré!

- Oh, disculpe señor soy tan delicado como una pluma que no puedo ni mojarme, pero tengo el genio peor que Snape. - Harry acabo sin aliento.-

-Potter... -Draco se apoyó una mano en la cadera y se masajes los párpados.- Me está entrando dolor de cabeza de tanto oír tus berrido, además ¿Estás seguro de que te entiendes cuando hablas?

Ya todos los alumnos se habían ido hacia el tren. Y allí solo quedaban Harry, Draco, y nieve. Mucha nieve. Y mudo odio.

Harry se lanzó encima de Draco. Por un momento se olvidó de todo. Hasta de su varita. En un momento se encontraba encima de Malfoy, golpeándole el pecho con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada. Draco intentó sacarse lo de encima, y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz.

Segundos después, tenemos a Harry con la nariz rota y sangrando, y la maravillosa túnica de Draco llena de nieve.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Harry miró a todos lados y vio a una figura detrás suya. "Oh no..." pensó al reconocerla. El silencio se hizo incomodo. - Muy bien, ya que ninguno se digna a hablar, no pienso tolerar esto, ni aunque sean vacaciones. Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, les quiero a los dos en 20 minutos, en mi despacho.

- Pero profesor Snape..

- Nada de peros. 20 minutos he dicho. Y no quiero retrasos. -Snape se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a andar. - Ah... Y vaya a la enfermería Potter.

Poco después, Snape se metió en el castillo, y el silencio se hizo de nuevo. La nariz de Harry seguía sangrando, dejando manchitas rojas en la nieve. Draco se levantó y bajo la mirada de Harry, se sacudió la túnica y se dirigió al castillo.

20 minutos después, 1 túnica limpia y 1 nariz curada.

Harry se paró en frente del despacho de Snape, cavilando en sus cosas. Por culpa de Malfoy no podía ver bien. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar a Ron. Poco después oyó una voz bastante familiar, y que hoy no deseaba oír más. Ni hoy ni nunca a ser posible. -¿Potter vas a entrar o necesitas ayuda también? - Harry se dio la vuelta. No llevaba sus gafas ya que las que Draco rompió eran las ultimas que le quedaban, y él , no sabía realizas un conjuro para arreglarlas. Soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta . Era una habitación no muy grande, llena de estanterías y estas a su vez llenas de pociones. La conocía muy bien. Había estado muchas veces allí.

Snape estaba dentro, sentado en una silla, delante de escritorio de madera de Sauce que adornaba en medio de la estancia.

-Siéntense. - Anunció. Y ambos chicos se sentaron en un sofá en frente del escritorio, cada uno lo más alejado posible del otro. - Bien. No les quitare puntos ya que estamos en fiestas, pero eso no quiere decir que no satén castigados. - hizo una pausa.- Ambos, etiquetaran todas las pociones de esta sala.

-¿¡Qué!.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Lo que oyeron, señores. Todas y cada una.

-¡ Pero puede haber unas 300 pociones en cada estantería! - gimió Harry.

- Esto es injusto- reprochó Draco.

- No me importa. Tendrán todas las vacaciones para hacerlo. 2 horas diarias les será suficiente. - Snape hizo una mueca como si ¿Sonriera?- Asique será mejor que empiecen. Y más les vale no romper nada. - Acto seguido, Snape abandonó la estancia.

Ambos chicos se levantaron, y sin dirigirse la palabra Se acercaron a una estantería, la más alejada de la de su némesis que encontraron. Cogieron algunas pociones y se pusieron a trabajar. A Harry le resultó bastante difícil, ya que le costaba ver, y esto le dificultaba, haciendo que tardara el doble en cada poción.

De nuevo aquel silencio tan incomodo. De nuevo, y durante la siguiente media hora, continuó. Pero no duró mucho más.

- Todo esto es por tu culpa estúpido cara rajada.- Escupió Malfoy. - Si tan solo no fueras tan inútil...

- Si tu no fueras tan idiota Malfoy... - Soltó Harry acompañado de un suspiro.

- Si no fueras tan sabiondo.

- Pijo.

- Pi-¿¡Qué! - Malfoy se giró encarando a Harry.

- Me has oído. Pijo. PI-JO. ¿Te lo deletreo Malfoy?

Pero no hizo falta. Harry sintió unas manos agarrándole del cuello de la camisa. Al poco tiempo sintió como lo empujaban y se chocaba contra una de las estanterías. Y segundos después, unos labios junto a los suyos.

Fue un roce, brusco pero cálido. Los labios de Malfoy eran suaves, tibios. Se sentían tan bien al rozarse con los suyos, que no pudo evitar corresponder durante unos segundos. "Espera un momento. ¿Malfoy me está besando?" Apenas duro unos segundos hasta que Harry salió del shock. Unos segundos para que empujara a Draco lo más lejos que pudo. Unos segundos para que golpeara la estantería más fuerte. Y un segundo para que una poción se resbalara y cayera encima suya.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Draco fue humo. Y mucho. Oyó una tosecilla que venía de dentro del humo. Draco abrió una ventana para que el humo se fuera.  
Cerró los ojos para que el humo no irritara sus ojos. Cuando el humo se fue, los abrió poco a poco. Al abrirlos un poco mas y le da un infarto. En el suelo había un niño. Un niño moreno de apenas unos 5 años que con los ojos llorosos miraba a Draco.

"_Ese niño... ¡No podía ser Potter!. No, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO!_"

1 beso, 1 poción, y 1 Harry de 5 años continuaran.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los que leyeron el fic y los que no lo hicieron. Gracias por darle esa oportunidad o no dársela. Lo comprendo yo tampoco me la daría. Aun así. Thankiu3

**_Capítulo 2._**

Un Harry de 5 años miraba atontado a un Draco que maldecía todo lo ocurrido ese día. El niño era igual que Harry, el cabello revoltoso y oscuro, esos ojos verdes, la cicatriz… Sólo le faltaban las gafas. Pero claro, ahora estaba rotas. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos de Harry poco a poco, mientras Draco deambulaba por la sala dando vueltas.

-N-ni se te ocurra Potter –comenzó a decir Draco- No, definitivamente, NO vas a llorar. –Pero Harry empezó a berrear a los pocos segundos. Draco se puso las manos en ambas orejas e intentó de todo para que Harry se callase. – Va-vamos Potter, lo siento. Pero no llores ¿Vale? – Pero Harry seguía llorando.

Draco cansado cogió a Harry con ambas manos hasta tenerlo en frente. Harry de repente dejó de llorar y una mini sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. El pequeño comenzó a jalar los cabellos de Draco, y este resopló.

-¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? – Gimoteó.

En esos momentos el profesor de pociones entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué son esos berridos?- Snape miró a Draco y seguido al bulto moreno que llevaba encima. -¿Me explicas que ha ocurrido aquí Draco o tengo que averiguarlo? –Se tocó la sien durante un segundo y después miró de nuevo su ahijado y al pequeño Potter. -¿Por qué Potter tiene la apariencia de un niño de 4 años?

-Es que… verá, Potter y yo nos peleamos, y después se chocó contra una estantería, y una poción debió de caerle en la cabeza y hubo mucho humo y-y después estaba así… -Draco señaló a Harry que se había quedado dormido en brazos de Draco.

-¿Una poción?, ¿Qué clase de poción si puede saberse?

-Era una de la estantería del final.- Señaló Draco.

Snape se acercó a la estantería y la observó. En el cuarto estante quedaban los restos de una poción en un frasquito que estaba volcado. La poción era de color anaranjado y tenía una forma ovalada. Snape agarró el frasco y se lo enseñó a Draco.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?-Preguntó mirando con curiosidad a Draco.- Ante el silencio de su ahijado Snape continuó. – Esto, Draco, es una poción echa por un alumno de tercer curso. Era una poción envejecedora. Pero parece que se equivocó de ingredientes y en vez de envejecer, rejuvenece… - La cara Snape se puso blanca. – Y a decir, por el color… El señor Potter se quedará siendo un niño hasta que…

-¡¿Hasta qué?- Gritó Draco.

-Hasta que alguien quite los efectos de la poción.- Sentenció Snape.

- Y ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

-Pues… porque es un poción delicada. Si el hechizo se realiza incorrectamente el cuerpo y la mente del señor Potter podría quedarse separadas. Y podríamos tener a un Potter de 5 años con una mente de 16 años o un Potter de 16 años con una mente de un bebé. Y siento comentarte que el único que hasta ahora lo ha conseguido con éxito es Dumbledore. Así deberías ir a verle.- Draco suspiró y asintió.

A los pocos segundos Draco salió de la habitación, con Harry aún en brazos, y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. Caminaron por los pasillos, tan rápido como las piernas del mayor les dejaban. Entró dando un gran portazo en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore. El profesor estaba de espaldas a la puerta haciendo algunos hechizos aquí y allá y doblando y metiendo cosas en una caja. Sin más preámbulos Draco se postró delante del director.

-¿Puede ayudarme a solucionar esto, por Merlín? – El profesor miró el bultito que Draco traía al hombro.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, no puedo ocuparme de su problema, y el del señor eh…

-Potter.

-Y del señor Potter. Tengo un aun asunto muy importante del que ocuparme y no tengo tiempo para ustedes. –Dumbledore acabó su maleta con un giro de varita.

-Pero…- Comenzó Draco.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy. – Dumbledore cogió la maleta.- Cuide bien del señor Potter, dele de comer, báñelo, y acuéstelo a su hora. Volveré cuando acaben las vacaciones. ¡Feliz Navidad! -Y sin más despareció.

Draco se quedó en silencio un segundo.

-Espera… ¡DESPUÉS DE NAVIDAD!- Draco gimió.- No puede ser.

-Tú te lo buscaste. – Snape estaba detrás de él. – Ahora eres la niñera de Potter. Espero que estés feliz.

-Oh sí, ahora mismo soy la persona más feliz del maldito mundo mágico y muggle. –Sonrió sarcásticamente. Harry gimió y se despertó lentamente. Se froto los ojitos y miró a Draco.

-Mira Draco, tu pequeño "amigo" se despertó.-Dijo Snape con gran énfasis en la palabra amigo.

-Muy gracioso. –Y Draco salió del despacho de Dumbledore para ir a las mazmorras a ver si allí podía pensar más claramente que hacer con el mini Potter.

Cuando llegó allí susurró la contraseña y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Daba gracias a que nadie de Slytherin se había quedado por Navidad allí y nadie le vería con Potter en brazos ni tendría que pasar por el calvario de ser la niñera de un Gryffindor delante de todo el colegio. Draco dejó a Harry en su cama y le miró. Después comenzó a quitarse la túnica y doblarla. Este no quitaba sus pequeñas esmeraldas de la cara de Draco. Draco suspiró.

-¿Qué haré contigo, pequeña cosa, durante las próximas semanas? –Gimió.

-¡Mi nome eh Hary no osa! –Dijo el pequeño. Hinchando los mofletes mientras intentaba ponerse de pie encima de la cama.

-Y el mío es Draco y aún así llevas 5 años llamándome por mi apellido.- Masculló.

-Aco!

-Dra-co.

-Da-co.

-Bueno, algo es algo. – Se resignó el Slytherin. – Bien Harry, será mejor que te de un baño antes de bajar a comer. Aún hueles a poción.

Harry estiró los brazos hacía Draco y sonrió. Este sólo lo cogió y se llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, con resignación.

-Serán unas vacaciones, muy, muy largas, me temo.- Y dejó a Harry en el lavabo y encendió la tina, dejando que el agua caliente la llenara. No era una bañera muy grande pero serviría.

Empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Harry, seguido de los pantalones y lo demás.

-Vaya Potter, nunca habías sido tan obediente.- Draco se arremangó las mangas y con esto metió a Harry en la bañera.

El agua estaba a una temperatura caliente pero no demasiada. Harry chapoteaba con el agua mientras que Draco intentaba enjabonar su cabello. – ¡Potter estate quieto!- Le repuso Draco. Y en el siguiente chapoteo Draco acabó con su precioso cabello mojado y despeinado y su camisa toda empapada. Harry le miró y dijo.

-Mi nome eh Hary.

1 Dumbledore en las Bahamas, y 1 Draco pasado por agua continuarán.


End file.
